yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 152
"The Power Within, Part 2", known as "Activate Super Fusion! Rainbow Neos" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fifty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on September 12, 2007 and in the US on July 5, 2008. Summary Jaden's Duel with Yubel continues, with the latter still possessing Jesse, whose soul has been sealed in the "Rainbow Dragon" card. Yubel accuses Jaden of hypocrisy for his desire to save Jesse, as he did nothing for Yubel when she was confined alone in darkness while she was in space. Jaden tries once again to get Yubel to release Jesse, but she refuses once again and the Duel continues. When Jaden Summons "Winged Kuriboh" and "Raibow Dark Dragon" destroys it, the Crystal Beasts are able to reach out to Jaden through Winged Kuriboh's light, and they beg him to save Jesse - and them, from Yubel's control. Angered by this, Yubel orders "Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" to attack directly as punishment for disobeying her, despite the fact that Jaden can take no damage that turn. " is Summoned.]] Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Storm Neos", destroying "Advanced Dark". This finally allows his voice to reach Jesse. Yubel again accuses him of hypocrisy, as he never went to look for her after she disappeared. Jaden plays "Super Polymerization" and Fusion Summons "Rainbow Neos", purifying "Rainbow Dark Dragon" and freeing Jesse. At this point, Yubel releases her hold on Jesse's body, and he falls unconscious, while Yubel herself continues the Duel. Yubel reveals she activated "Last Trick" to take "Super Polymerization", which was her goal from the start, and the reason she orchestrated Jaden's descent into darkness as The Supreme King in the first place. She then ends the Duel in a draw using "Thousand Buster" and the explosion caused by it nearly engulfs Jesse, but Jaden narrowly gets him out in time. Unfortunately, Yubel has the card she needs to complete her master plan: "Super Polymerization". Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Jesse Anderson Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Jesse "Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" and "Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" attack directly, but Jaden activates his face-down "Neospace Road" to draw a card and end the Battle Phase as "Elemental Hero Neos" was destroyed by battle this turn. Jesse Sets a card ("M Force"). Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Convert Contact". Jaden's hand contains "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole", "Instant Neo Space", and "Convert Contact". Jaden then activates "Convert Contact" to send "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" and "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" from his hand and Deck to the Graveyard and draw two cards ("Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh"). Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Defense Position. Since "Bubbleman" was summoned while Jaden had no other cards on his side of the field, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to draw two cards ("Cocoon Party" and "Contact"). Jaden then Sets a card. Turn 7: Jesse Jesse draws. "Sapphire Pegasus" attacks and destroys "Bubbleman". "Rainbow Dark Dragon" attacks directly, but Jaden activates his face-down "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh" to Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Jesse uses "Rainbow Dark Dragon" to attack and destroy "Winged Kuriboh". Since "Winged Kuriboh" was destroyed, Jaden will take no further Battle Damage this turn. On this note, the spirits of the true "Crystal Beast" monsters are able to contact Jaden by going into the light of "Winged Kuriboh". They explain that they wish to be free of Yubel's influence, but in order for that to happen, Jaden must destroy "Advanced Dark" in order to free them from its evil control. As punishment for defying him, Jesse orders "Topaz Tiger" to attack directly, but due to the last effect of "Winged Kuriboh", Jaden takes no Battle Damage. Turn 8: Jaden Jaden draws "O - Oversoul". He then activates "Coccoon Party" to Special Summon a Chrysalis monster for each Neo-Spacian in his Graveyard with a different name. There are two, so Jaden Special Summons "Chrysalis Dolphin" (400/600) and "Chrysalis Chicky" (600/400) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Contact" to send his "Chrysalis Dolphin" and "Chrysalis Chicky" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" (600/800) and "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800/600) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates the effect of "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" effect to gain 500 Life Points for each card in Jesse's hand. Jesse currently has two (Jaden 300 → 1300). Jaden then activates "O - Oversoul" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He then Contact Fuses "Elemental Hero Neos" with "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" and "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Storm Neos" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates the effect of "Storm Neos" to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. Since "Advanced Dark" was destroyed, all Advanced Crystal Beasts on the field are destroyed as well. Jaden then activates "Instant Neo Space" and equips the latter to "Storm Neos". Now while "Storm Neos" is equipped with "Instant Neo Space", "Storm Neos" does not have to activate its effect that would return it to Jaden's Fusion Deck during the End Phase. Turn 9: Jesse Jesse draws. "Rainbow Dark Dragon" attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Storm Neos" (Jaden 1300 → 300). Since "Storm Neos" was removed from the field, the final effect of "Instant Neo Space" activates, allowing Jaden to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) from his Deck in Attack Position. Jesse then Sets two cards. Turn 10: Jaden Jaden draws "Fifth Hope" and subsequently activates it to return "Elemental Hero Avian", "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", "Elemental Hero Storm Neos", and "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" from his Graveyard to his Deck and draw two cards ("Super Polymerization" and "Contact Out"). Jaden then activates "Super Polymerization" to discard "Contact Out" and fuse "Elemental Hero Neos" with Jesse's "Rainbow Dark Dragon" in order to Fusion Summon "Rainbow Neos" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. This action purifies "Rainbow Dark Dragon" and turns it back into "Rainbow Dragon". Jesse's soul is then freed and reunited with his body (as his soul was trapped within that monster). Yubel takes over for Jesse and activates her face-down "Last Trick" to add "Super Polymerization" to her hand instead of letting it go to the Graveyard. She then activates her face-down "Thousand Buster" to pay 1000 of Jesse's Life Points (Jesse 1500 → 500) and inflict 1000 damage to both Jesse and Jaden (Jesse 500 → 0; Jaden 300 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes